Always Look At the Brighter Side
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sequel to 'We need you, this world needs you'. It's been 3 months since Sonette been captured by Eggman and NEGA. The Freedom Fights still have no clue on where Sonette is and are running out of time, Shadow also has a problem of his own with his adopted daughter Lilith who has turn her back onto Shadow, can Shadow get Lilith to trust him again or will he lose her too
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and hears birds singing. He then sees Amy Rose, under his arm and snuggled into him. It's been 3 months since Dr Eggman and Dr Eggman NEGA took Sonette the Hedgehog away. They've tried to find her yet every time they think they've found her they always came to a dead end. He then heard Amy moan so he looks down as she opens her eyes. Amy is also 3 months pregnant and found out they are having a girl

"Hey" Amy whispers

"Hey" Sonic whispers back as Amy sits up. Sonic then sits up and swings his legs off the bed and sighs. He then gets his shocks, shoes and gloves on. He then gets up and walks out into the small kitchen to make some coffee for him and Amy. Then Amy walks out and over to him

"Are you ok Sonic?" Amy asks as Sonic hands him a mug

"I'm fine" Sonic replies as he starts drinking "Be better when we find Sonette" he then said

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"I can't forget it Amy, you didn't see the fear in her eyes. I should've been able to protect her, like I promised her years ago" Sonic explains as he sits his mug down

"Sonic, there was nothing you could've done. You know there was nothing" Amy said sitting her mug down

"Yet she's missing"

"Don't do this Sonic" Amy said grabbing his hand "We're in this together, you're not alone Sonic"

"I'm going for a run" Sonic said kissing Amy on the chick as Amy lets him go. He then runs off and Amy walks off and gets dressed. She then walks out to see what she could do to help. She then saw Knuckles and Rouge talking

"Hey Amy" Rouge said smiling

"Hey Rouge, Knuckles" Amy said

"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asks

"Out, he went for a run" Amy replies

"How is he holding up?" Rouge asks

"Not good, he's blaming himself, still" Amy said

"Even though it isn't his fault" Knuckles said

"Also Shadow took the kids to school and left without saying where he's going or when he'll be back" Rouge explains

"I'm going to see Tails and Rosie, maybe they know" Amy said walking off. She then walks into Tails' workshop to see Tails and Rose by the desk

"Hey Amy" Rosie said as Amy walks over to them

"Hey, how are uses?" Amy asks

"We're fine, we just want Sonette back and everything to go back to normal" Tails explains

"How's Sonic?" Rosie asks worried and Amy sighs

"He's still blaming himself, he just won't listen" Amy explains and Tails sighs

"The only person he listens to is Sonette" Tails then said

"Do uses know where Shadow is?" Amy asks

"No, he asked us to watch Shade and Lilith" Rosie said

"I'm worried about him" Amy said

"Me too, I mean he lost the one he loved" Tails said "I don't know what I'll do it I lose Rosie" he then said taking Rosie's hand

"I hope he's ok" Amy said worried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow the Hedgehog is sitting under a tree, staring at the morning sky and lost in his thoughts. He then looks down and at Sonette's ring. He has it on a chain and wears it every day, to keep it safe. He then smiles as he remembers the night he asked her to marry him

_**Flashback**_

_Shadow and Sonette are walking through the forest in Mystic Ruins, Sonette has no idea why Shadow ask her to meet him her or where he's taking her_

"_Shadow, what's going on? What do you have planned?" Sonette asks_

"_Just follow me" Shadow said. They then came to a cliff where they could see the full moon over the water_

"_Wow, it's beautiful here" Sonette said taking her gloves off as she turns to face Shadow "So why are we here?"_

"_I just wanted to get you away for a while and away from the kids"_

"_You put Shade there, remember" _

"_I do, but that's not the point" Shadow said "I love you Sonette"_

"_And I love you" Sonette said. Then she saw a gold ring and looks at Shadow shock "Shadow?" she said. Shadow smiles as he drops down to one knew_

"_Will you marry me Sonette the Hedgehog?"_

"_Yes" Sonette said smiling and Shadow outs the ring on her left hand. He then stands up and Sonette kiss him "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog"_

"_I love you too" _

"_Forever?" _

"_Longer" Shadow replies and Sonette wraps her arms around him and Shadow smiles as he wraps his arms around her_

_**End of flashback**_

Shadow sighs as he stands up and puts the necklace on. He then runs off to Green Hills Zone to see Sonic there, standing by a tree

"Fake" Shadow said walking over

"Shadow" Sonic said with a nod

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asks

"Thinking" Sonic replies

"About what?" Shadow asks

"Everything, I mean we've been looking for Sonette for 3 months now and no luck. Every time we think we've found her we always came to a dead end" Sonic explains and Shadow sighs

"I know but we can't give up" Shadow said. Sonic sighs as he leans against the tree

"But where is she?" Sonic asks. Shadow sighs as he closed his eyes

"I wish I knew" he replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to another slow day. She looks at the clock and the time read 8:07am so she gets up and fixes her white dress she now wears. She also has no shoes, gloves and has her hair down which goes down to mid-thigh. She then place her hands on her belly and smiles as she walks into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea. Then she saw the wall go down and saw NEGA standing there

"Hello pet" NEGA said

"What do you want NEGA?" Sonette asks annoyed

"Just checking in, don't want anything to happen to you" NEGA explains walking over

"Just let me go, I want to go home" Sonette begs as she sits her cup down

"Let's go" NEGA said and Sonette sighs as he grabs her arm and the pair started walking. She doesn't want to fight him; she could hurt her unborn children. They then walk into a lab and she walks into a cylinder machine, when she did the doors closed and it filled up with red lights. She then looks at NEGA who smiles

"And?" Sonette asks

"You babies are healthy, strong too" NEGA said as the machine opens and Sonette walks out

"My babies" Sonette whispers as they walk back to the room. Sonette sighs as the wall went back up, she then looks back to see the Nanny bot setting the table and has made her breakfast, the Nanny bot is the only robot Sonette has to talk to and she takes care of her. NEGA said she's built to look after her children. Sonette sighs as she walks over and sits down at the table

"Good morning Sonette" Nanny Bot said as Sonette sat down

"Morning Nanny Bot" Sonette said

"You have to eat" the Nanny bot said walking off and started cleaning. Sonette sighs as she started eating, when she was finish she goes for a nice hot shower. Then she sits down in the rocking chair and starts humming as she gently rocks. Then she saw the Nanny bot next to her "Have you picked any names?" the Nanny Bot asks

"No" Sonette whispers

"You have 3 months left" the Nanny Bot said

"I know, I'm scared"

"Why?"

"Shadow isn't here"

"You know once you have them, we'll be moved and you'll be left here"

"I do, just protect them at all cost"

"You know I will" Nanny Bot said and Sonette smiles

"That's all that matters" Sonette then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie is helping Blaze with her daughter, Charlotte. Charlotte looks a lot like Blaze but has lighter fur. Rosie is holding Charlotte while Blaze is getting her bottle ready

"Did you hear about Knuckles and Rouge?" Rosie asks as she hands Charlotte to Blaze

"I have, 2 months I believe she's up to" Blaze said as she starts feeding Charlotte "How are you?" she then asks

"Alright, me and Miles are looking after Lilith and Shade while Shadow looks for Sonette" Rosie explains "I miss her"

"We all do"

"Sometimes I think she's still here, with us but then reality hits and she's not" Rosie said as Lilith walks in "I just want Sonette to come home"

"I do too" Lilith said running over

"Shouldn't you be at school young lady" Blaze said

"Yeah but…they kicked me out. I kept getting into fights" Lilith said

"Oh Lilith, does your father know?" Rosie asks

"No and don't tell him" Lilith begs "He has enough to worry about" she then said "I just want to help to find my mum and to bring her home" she then said as Sonic and Shadow walks in

"Lilith" Shadow said and Lilith looks back and sighs

"Hi" Lilith whispers

"Amy's looking for use two" Blaze said

"Why?" Sonic asks

"We worry about use" Blaze said

"I have to go" Shadow said walking off and Lilith sighs

"He won't be back tonight, will he?" Lilith asks

"I don't know Lil" Sonic said

"I have to go" Lilith said running off

"I'll get her" Rosie said chasing after her

"How's Charlotte?" Sonic asks looking at Blaze

"She's fine, also Silver's in the control room" Blaze said and Sonic smiles

"See you around" Sonic said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Later in the afternoon Lilith is waiting outside the school for Shade with Rosie. Then Shade runs over and notices Lilith's been crying

"What's wrong sis?" Shade asks

"Nothing, let's go home" Lilith said as she grabs his bag and the trio walks home. Once there Lilith and Shade sat at the table and Lilith helped Shade with his homework while Rosie watch. Then Shadow walks in and overs to Lilith

"I thought you were going away for a while" Rosie said, not even making eye contact

"I changed my mind" Shadow said

"These kids need you Shadow" Rosie said as she turns to face him "Everyday Lilith thinks less and less of you, I can see it in her eyes. Shade's young so you're lucky there but Lilith, she's 8 years old, and nearly 9" she explains

"What do you mean?" Shadow asks shock

"She's been kicked out of school Shadow, for a month now. She kept getting into fights, the school couldn't keep her" Rosie explains "You're losing her Shadow, soon she'll stop calling you dad" she then said and Shadow looks at Lilith "I have to go" Rosie said walking out. Shadow sighs as he walks over to Lilith and Shade

"Daddy" Shade said smiling as he gets up and gives him a hug "You're home"

"I am" Shadow said "What do you want for dinner?"

"Umm…I don't know" Shade said

"Lilith?" Shadow asks

"I'm not hungry" Lilith said getting up and walks away

"Don't walk away" Shadow said

"Whatever" Lilith said walking into her room. Shadow sighs as he sits Shade down. He then cooks dinner and while Shade sat down eating her walks to Lilith and Shade's room with a plate. He then knocks on the door as he walks in

"I brought you your dinner" Shadow said

"I said I wasn't hungry" Lilith said annoyed

"You need to eat Lilith" Shadow said sitting the plat down on the desk with her knife and fork. He then walks out and sits down to have his dinner. Once he was done he cleans up and runs Shade a bath. Then as he puts Shade into bed he saw Lilith hasn't even touch her dinner. He then grabs the plate, knife and fork and walks out, sitting them on the table. Then he heard a knock at the door so he answer it to see Sonic and Amy with a basket of fruit

"Hey Shadow" Amy said

"Come in" Shadow said and the pair walks in so he closed the door

"So who didn't eat?" Sonic asks seeing the plate

"Lilith, something's wrong" Shadow said as Shade walks out

"She didn't have breakfast, this morning or yesterday or the day before that or the day before that" Shade said "She hasn't been eating much when you think about it"

"Ok, that's a worried" Sonic said

"Here, she might like these" Amy said handing him the basket

"Thanks" Shadow said sitting it on the table "Have you notices anything wired about her?" he then asks as he turn to face Amy

"She's been quite and no one sees her most of the day, since she's been kicked out of school" Amy explains

"Rosie told me, something isn't right" Shadow said

"Is she sick?" Shade asks

"Why don't you talk to her?" Sonic asks

"She can barely look at me" Shadow replies "Maybe Rosie is right"

"I'll talk to her, see what I can do" Sonic said

"Thanks" Shadow said "Shade, bed" he then said

"Ok, night" Shade said running into his room

"So what did Rosie said?" Amy asks and Shadow sighs

"She said that Lilith thinks less and less of me, the she can see it in her eyes" Shadow said "She's right, Lilith can't look at me"

"Well it's late, we'll see uses tomorrow" Amy said

"Right and thanks for the fruit, I hope Lilith has something tomorrow" Shadow said as he walks the pair out "See you tomorrow" he then said

"By Shadow" Amy said as she walks off with Sonic. Shadow sighs as he closed the door and walks into Lilith and Shade's room to check on them. He then saw Shade lying with Lilith, Lilith as her arm over him and Shade's back is in her chest. He then fixes the sheets and walks out and goes to bed


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shadow wakes up and walks out into the kitchen to see Lilith getting Shade's breakfast. Once Lilith saw him she looks away

"Morning dad" Shade said as Lilith went to walk away but Shadow grabs her

"Let me go" Lilith said looking at him

"Why aren't you eating?" Shadow asks

"Not hungry" Lilith replies

"And you didn't eat last night" Shadow said letting her go

"Just leave me alone Shadow, you're not my father, we're not even related so you have no power over me" Lilith said with anger in her voice and walks off. She then gets dress and walks out, without a word. Shadow then helps Shade get ready for school and walks him there. After that he started to look for Lilith, then Sonic and Amy runs over to him

"Are you ok?" Amy asks

"No, I've lost Lilith. She didn't have breakfast and I don't know when she had something to eat" Shadow said

"What else?" Amy asks

"I asked her why wasn't she eating and she turn around and said 'Just leave me alone Shadow, you're not my father, we're not even related so you have no power over me' and walked off" Shadow explains

"Not good, we better find her. I've told the others if they see her to call in, so far no one has" Sonic said

"We better get looking, she's like her mother and we all know what Sonette did when she was upset" Amy said

"Cut" Sonic said worried

"She's a kid, she wouldn't know about that" Shadow said

"Sonette was 10 years old when she started" Fire said walking over

"Why did she start?" Amy asks

"She was in pain yet she had nothing to show, then one day I found her with a piece of glass from a broken beer bottle" Fire explains "I'll never forget that day or forgive myself for not finding out sooner"

"We better get going" Sonic said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith is sitting on a log in the forest near her village; she had to get away from there. Then she heard footsteps so she gets up and looks around. Then Sonic walks out and smiles when he sees her

"So here you are" Sonic said walking up to her and Lilith sighs as she sits down

"Here I am" she then whispers. Sonic sighs as he sits next to her

"What's wrong Lilith?" Sonic asks worried

"Everything" Lilith replies as she starts crying. She then gets up and gives Sonic a hug

"Shh, its ok Lilith" Sonic whispers "Let it all out" he the said softly and Lilith kept crying into his fur. When Lilith was all cried out she looks at Sonic and sits on his lap. Sonic then whips away her tears and smiles "Now, talk to me"

"I'm scared Uncle Sonic, Shadow's disappear to find mum who's still missing and I have to raise my brother. I'm nearly 9, I want to go out on the field and I want to help more"

"And at school?"

"I got picked on because my mother is missing and my dad is dead. One girl, Lauren, I kept beating into over and over; it took 2 teachers to pull me off her. That's the day they told me not to come back. I don't know what happened to Lauren after that but her parents put their nose down on me. People say my mother is a low life criminal, nothing but a thief and my father is a monster"

"Come on" Sonic said standing up with Lilith in his arms and walks back. Then Amy saw the pair and runs over with Rosie

"Oh Lilith" Amy said smiling

"I'm hungry" Lilith said

"I'll tell Shadow and the others" Rosie said running off

"And I'll take you to my place where we'll get you breakfast" Sonic said walking off with Amy. When they walk inside Amy started making Lilith a small fruit salad, Lilith sat on the bench waiting and Sonic was standing next to Lilith

"Here you go young lady" Amy said handing her the bowl

"Thank you Aunty Amy" Lilith said as she starts eating

"You're welcome dear" Amy said walking back and started cleaning. Sonic then walks in front of Lilith and smiles

"Now, can you promise me you won't skip any meals" Sonic asks and Lilith smiles as she nods

"I promise Uncle Sonic" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing by the wall, waiting for NEGA. Then the wall goes down and Sonette sighs

"You wanted to see me?" NEGA asks

"Do I get to name my babies?" Sonette asks

"Yes, you do" NEGA said "Is that all?" he then asks and Sonette nods as she walks back.

"That is all" she then said and the wall goes up. Sonette smiles as she looks back at Nanny Bot

"So any idea for the names" Nanny Bot asks

"I've been thinking Aleena for the girl, after my mother but I don't know with the boy" Sonette explains

"Well breakfast is ready" Nanny Bot said

"Thank you Nanny Bot, you don't have to do this" Sonette said

"But I want to, I need to look after you" Nanny Bot said "Now sit, eat" she then said. Sonette smiles as she went to walk over but stops and place her hand on her belly "Are you ok?" Nanny Bot asks worried and Sonette smiles

"The babies are kicking, at the same time" Sonette said "I'm fine, don't worry Nanny Bot" she then said as she sits down and starts eating

"I do worry Sonette" Nanny Bot said

"I know" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is in Green Hills Zone with Lilith who is confused on why Sonic has brought her here. They then stop and Sonic smiles as he looks at Lilith

"Why are we here Uncle Sonic?" Lilith asks

"Over 6 years ago I brought your mother here to train her" Sonic said "And today, I'm going to be training you" he then said and Lilith smiles

"Really, me" Lilith asks full of joy

"That's right, when I was your age I was just starting to save the world, stopping Eggman but back then he was known as Robotnik" Sonic explains "Also back then it was only me" he adds

"Really?"

"Really, but we're going to start slow and with the basic" Sonic told her "You ready?" he then asks

"Yes Uncle Sonic"

"Now this might be hard, for the first time for you mother it was" Sonic explains

"It was?" Lilith asks shock

"Yeah, it took a few moths but I have hope we can get through faster"

"Ok Uncle Sonic" Lilith said smiling. Then Sonic showed Lilith step by step the basic. It was long and Lilith did find it hard, but Sonic slowed down for her and never gave up hope. By sunset Lilith leaned most of the basic and Sonic was surprise they got through as much as they did. They then sat down under the tree and Lilith sighs

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"I don't want to go home" Lilith replies

"Why?"

"Shadow" Lilith whispers

"Shadow care about you Lilith"

"He isn't my father" Lilith said "My father is a monster" she adds

"Let's go home" Sonic said picking Lilith up and runs home. He then sits Lilith down as Shade and Rosie walks over

"Lilith" Shade shouts giving her a hug

"No need to shout Shade" Lilith said

"Shadow's gone again" Rosie said

"Who needs him anyway" Lilith mumbles "Let's go home Shade, we have lots to do" she then said walking off with Shade

"How's Lilith?" Rosie asks "You and her were gone most of the day"

"Yeah, she wants someone to train her and…she's a lot like her mother" Sonic explains

"You did train Sonette"

"Yeah, I just have to keep a close eye on Lilith. I failed Sonette, I can't fail Lilith too"

"Sonic, you didn't fail Sonette" Rosie said "There was nothing anyone could've done, you mister need to stop blaming yourself"

"Love you too Rosie" Sonic said smiling

"I know you do, you're like a big brother to me and Miles" Rosie explains "Well I better go, be careful Sonic and don't do anything silly" she then said, walking off. Sonic smiles as he walks over to Amy and gives her a hug

"Hey Sonic" Amy said smiling

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine" Amy replies "So where did you and Lilith go, use were gone for most of the day" she then asks

"Green Hills Zone, to train her like I did with Sonette" Sonic explains "Let's go home"

"First, I have a few things to do" Amy said "See you later Sonic"

"Ok Amy" Sonic said as Amy walks off. He then saw Silver and Knuckles talking so he walks over to see what's going on

"We've looked there" Silver said

"Look again, you know what Eggman and NEAG are like" Knuckles explains

"Good point" Silver said giving in "Ok, I'll have another look" he then said walking off

"Hey Sonic" Knuckles said

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"We're looking for Sonette and the Chaos Emeralds"

"How many are missing?"

"4, the red, white, pink and sky blue" Knuckles explains "Tails has the other 3 in his workshop by the Master Emerald" he adds

"Good" Sonic said. He then then looks up at the orange sky "It's getting late" he then said

"It is, well see you around Sonic" Knuckles said walking off and Sonic sighs as he walks home. He then saw Rosie and Tails walking to Shadow's place and Lilith is holding a basket

'At least they'll have dinner tonight' Sonic thought smiling as he kept walking and headed home

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is getting ready for bed, she's tired though she hasn't done much at all. She then place her hands on her belly and sighs

'I've got a bad feeling' she thought as she looks at the wall

"What's wrong Sonette?" Nanny Bot asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies "That's the problem"

"What do you mean?" Nanny Bot asks confused

"I just have a bad feeling, like something's going to go wrong" Sonette explains as she sits down on her bed "It's properly nothing" she said laying down as Nanny Bot walks over

"Are you sure?" Nanny Bot asks

"I am, night Nanny Bot" Sonette said as she rolled over and tried to get some sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic woke up early; he got up and got ready, then heads out. He looks around to see the sun just starting to rise. He then walks into Shadow's house to see Lilith making breakfast so he walks over and takes over

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith said

"I'll cook; you make sure Shade has his bag pack" Sonic said and Lilith smiles

"Ok" Lilith then said running off. Later when Sonic sets the table Lilith walks back, dressed with Shade and has Shade's bag on

"Uncle Sonic!" Shade shouts full of joy and gives Sonic a hug

"Come on breakfast is ready" Sonic said and Shade sits down. Then Lilith sits down next to Shade and the pair eats their breakfast. After that the trio walks off and headed to the school. Once there Vanilla, Cream and Cheese greeted them

"Sonic" Cream said smiling

"Cream, Cheese, Vanilla" Sonic said

"Bye Uncle Sonic" Shade said giving him a hug

"Be good" Sonic told him

"I will" Shade said. He then gives Lilith a hug "Love you Lilith"

"Love you too bro and don't you forget that" Lilith said as Shade lets her go

"I'll never forget it Lilith" Shade said. He then walks over to the Cream and walks off with her and Cheese

"So what do uses have planned?" Vanilla asks

"I'll just take her back to Green Hills Zone to train her" Sonic explains "But first I want to check on a few things and Lilith is coming along"

"Well have fun" Vanilla said, then walks off

"Where now?" Lilith asks

"Let's go to Tails' workshop" Sonic said and the pair walks off. They then walk in and they saw Silver and Blaze who is holding Charlotte

"Bye Silver" Blaze said and Silver kisses Charlotte on the forehead

"I'll be back for dinner" Silver said walking off "Sonic, Lilith"

"Silver" Sonic said as Silver walks off

"Hello Sonic, Lilith" Blaze said as the pair walks up to her

"Hey Blaze" Sonic said smiling "How's Charlotte?" he then asks

"She's fine" Blaze replies as Tails and Rosie walks over

"Sonic, Lilith" Rosie said surprise

"Aunty Rosie, Uncle Tails" Lilith said giving Rosie a hug

"Hey Lilith" Rosie said wrapping her arms around Lilith

"Any word from Shadow?" Tails asks, walking up to Sonic

"No, not since he left yesterday" Sonic replies "Have use heard anything?" he then asks

"Sorry but no Sonic" Wave said walking over and as Lilith lets Rosie go

"Who needs him anyway" Lilith said walking out

"She still hasn't forgiven him" Rosie said

"No, she's a lot like her mother in a way" Tails said

"She is like her mother, even when I was training her yesterday. I saw a lot of Sonette in her" Sonic explains

"Sometimes she may act like you Sonic" Rosie adds and Sonic smiles

"At least she has nothing of her father, beside her eyes" Wave then said

"No, I think she gets her anger form her father. I'm not sure, I don't remember seeing David getting mad at anyone" Sonic explains "I better find Lilith" he then said walking out. He then saw Lilith standing by a tree, waiting so he walks over and sighs

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith said with anger in her voice

"You need to learn to forgive Shadow" Sonic said as he crouches. Lilith then turns to face him with pure anger in her eye

"No! He leaves me and Shade! He's meant to be our father but where is he!?"

"You need to forgive him. Your mother wouldn't like to know this"

"Who knows what my mother would like! She isn't here nor is my father! I thought you understood!"

"I do"

"No you don't! You're lying to me! Stop lying to me! I thought I could trust you! Why can't anyone understand!?" Lilith screams, and then runs off in tears. Sonic went to chase after her but he was grabbed from behind so he looks back to see Knuckles

"Let her go, she needs time to cool down" Knuckles said in a calm voice and Sonic sighs

"She's a handful" Sonic then said

"And needs time alone, trust me Sonic"

"Thanks Knux"

"Anytime" Knuckles said walking off and Sonic sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith is running in Green Hills Zone with a small bag she packed on her back. She's never going back there, she can't go back there. She then stops and looks around, lost

'Maybe I should've gotten a map' Lilith thought. She then starts running, hoping she won't be found. Then she stops by the water edge and stares at her refection 'Forgive me Shade' she thought as she closed her eyes. She then starts walking again but stops as a shadow went over her. She then looks up to see Eggman's air fleet 'That's Dr Eggman'

"Hello kid" she heard Eggman said from behind so she looks back to see him in his Eggmobile

"What do you want, you over gown egg!" Lilith asks

"You sound a lot like Sonette" Eggman said and Lilith smiles as cross her arms

"Sonette's my mum" Lilith said

"Come with me then" Eggman said smiling. Lilith went to run but was grabbed by a metal claw and brings her up to Eggman's view. Lilith then started to panic as she started hitting the claw

"Let me go!" Lilith screams

"So what's your name?" Eggman asks

"It's Lilith" Lilith said "Now let me go!"

"I don't think so" Eggman said. Lilith then notices they were moving up to a ship

"My Uncle Sonic will kick your ass" Lilith said. Eggman just smiled at her and Lilith looks at him confused "What you smiling at doc" she then asks

"Too much like her mother" Eggman said. They then got on the ship and Lilith looks around. She was then drop on the and lands with a grunt and Eggman got out of his Eggmobile

"Grab the girl" Eggman said walking off and Lilith finally got to her feet. She then looks up to see Metal Sonic who walks over to her

"Metal Sonic" Lilith said as he grabs her and drags her to the control room. She was then dropped at and lands face first "Leave me alone" Lilith said as she looks up

"You're weak child" Eggman said sitting down in his chair

"I'm not weak!"

"So who's your father?"

"I don't know, I never knew him" Lilith said softly "But he's a monster and gone" she adds

"Let find your profile" Eggman said as he pulls it up "Lilith the Hedgehog, age 8 nearly 9. Mother Sonette 'Blueberry' Hedgehog, father, unknown. Born in Emerald Hills Zone juive, was then sent to Emerald Hills Zone orphanage for first 4 years"

"What do you want from me?" Lilith asks scared

"Take her to a cell, keep her locked up tight" Eggman said. Metal Sonic grabs Lilith and drags her to a cell. He then throws her in one and locks it. Lilith looks around, scared. She then sits down with her back to the wall, pulls up her legs and wraps her around them. She then breaks down in tears and buries her face in her legs

'Mum' Lilith thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is in Green Hills Zone, still looking for Lilith but no luck. It's getting late which worries him more since no one has seen Lilith after the fight she had with Sonic. He then runs back to the village to see Amy, Rosie and Shade

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks walking over

"Some of Lilith's clothes are gone and her bag. She ran away Sonic" Rosie said as she starts to cry "I promised Sonette that I'll look after them and I failed"

"When will Lilith come home?" Shade asks, not knowing what was going on

"I don't know dear" Amy said "Sonic, you should talk to Shadow, he's blaming himself for this"

"He's back" Sonic said surprise

"Yeah and he's…well talk to him please" Amy begs

"Right, Amy take Shade to ours for a while" Sonic said "Shadow would be a mess after losing Sonette and now Lilith"

"Ok Sonic, just go" Amy said walking off with Shade who is still confused on what's going on. Sonic found Shadow standing on the hill, staring at Station Square. Sonic walks next to him to see he's holding Sonette's ring

"Shadow" Sonic said

"Leave me alone faker" Shadow said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asks

"I couldn't protect my wife, I can't protect Lilith, I can't do anything" Shadow said dropping the ring and runs off

"Shadow!" Sonic shouts. He then picks up the ring and looks around. He then walks back to see Amy, Amy notices tears started up in Sonic's eyes

"What is it?" Amy asks running over and Sonic shows her the ring

"He said he couldn't even protect my wife, he can't protect Lilith, he can't do anything as he drops the ring and runs off" Sonic explains

"What do we do?" Amy asks

"I don't know, everything is just going wrong. Frist the world being taken over, Sonette, Lilith…everything is just a mess" Sonic explains "I'm going to tell everyone that Shadow ran off and Lilith has ran away" he then said as Tails walks over

"What's going on?" Tails asks as Sonic runs off

"Lilith's ran away, Shadow's disappear, Sonic's a mess and everything is going wrong" Amy said

"So Lilith ran away, I should've seen it coming" Tails said "So what do we do?"

"I don't know" Amy said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in her chair, drinking a cup of tea when the wall goes down and saw NEGA standing there so she sits the cup down and walks up to him

"What do you want NEGA?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" NEGA replies "Now I have a question for you"

"What is it?" Sonette asks annoyed

"Who is Lilith's father?" NEGA asks and Sonette looks at him shock "That's right, Eggman has her"

"You leave my Lilith alone" Sonette said

"So who's the father?" NEGA asks again. Sonette sighs as she turns her back to him

"No one, he's a monster and he's dead" Sonette said

"How did he die?" NEGA asks

"Hit and run" Sonette replies

"And you had her in Emerald Hills Zone juive" NEGA adds

"Shut up, I didn't get it easy growing up!" Sonette shouts as she face him

"Well I better go, have fun" NEGA said as the wall goes up. Sonette then sits down on her bed and breaks down in tears

"What's wrong Sonette?" the Nanny Bot asks

"They have my daughter, Lilith. She's 8 years old, I think she'll be 9 in a few weeks" Sonette said

"I'm sure Sonic will save her" the Nanny bot said

"I hope you are right Nanny Bot" Sonette said "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing with Knuckles, Silver and Tails. Sonic then saw Shade running around, looking for something. Sonic sighs as he walks over to him

"Uncle Sonic, where's Lilith?" Shade asks with tears in his eyes

"I don't know" Sonic replies as he drops down to one knee. Shade then gives him a hug and breaks down in tears

"She's not coming home, is she?" Shade asks

"I'm sorry Shade" Sonic said standing up with Shade still in his arms

"It's not fair, she's my big sister. She has to come back, we were going to go for a picnic" Shade said through tears as Knuckles, Silver and Tails walks over

"Shh, it's ok Shade" Sonic said in a soft voice

"You take care of him, I'll report to the commander" Knuckles said

"Thanks" Sonic said

"Just keep an eye on him" Knuckles said walking off

"I better take him home, it's getting late" Sonic said

"I have to get back to the control room, make sure Eggman isn't up to anything plus I have to make it home for dinner" Silver said. Sonic nods and Silver runs off

"I better check on Rosie" Tails said

"See you around bro" Sonic said walking off. He then walks home and sits Shade down

"Dad's gone, mum's gone and now Lilith, why?" Shade said as Amy walks in. Sonic sighs as he pulls out Sonette's ring which is still on the chain "Mum's ring" Shade said

"Here" Sonic said as puts the necklace puts on Shade. Shade looks down and grabs the ring

"I want mummy" Shade said looking at Sonic and Amy who walks over and stands next to Sonic

"I know" Sonic said

"I'll her dinner ready" Amy said. Shade sighs as he looks down

'Where are you Lilith' Shade thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonic wakes up and to see Shade at the door. Confused, Sonic got up and walks over to him

"Hey" Sonic said

"I'm hungry Uncle Sonic" Shade said softly

"Come on" Sonic said as he picks Shade up and walk into the kitchen, then sitting him down on the bench "Cornflakes?"

"Yes, please" Shade said. Sonic smiles as he got Shade's breakfast ready, then hands it to him

"Careful" Sonic said as Shade started eating

"Thank you Uncle Sonic" Shade said smiling

"You're welcome" Sonic said as he starts making some coffee. Then Amy walks out and smiles

"Morning Aunty Amy" Shade said as Amy walks over

"Morning" Amy said

"Morning Ames" Sonic said smiling

"And how was your sleep last night Shade?" Amy asks

"I didn't sleep much, I normally lay next to Lilith and since I couldn't feel her beside me I had trouble" Shade said "I know this is silly, everyone else says it is"

"No, it isn't" Sonic said

"Also, there's no school today" Amy said as Sonic hands her a mug

"So, we get Shade" Sonic said

"No, I get him" Amy said and Sonic smiles

"Love you too Amy" Sonic said smiling

"You just find Lilith" Amy whispers so Shade didn't hear her and Sonic nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to the sound of the wall going down. She then gets up as NEGA walks over to her

"What?" Sonette asks half asleep

"We found out Lilith had a bag, in it is food, water, clothes, a blanket and a few family pictures" NEGA said "Sounds like she was running away"

"You still have her, don't you" Sonette said

"We do" NEGA said

"Give her bag back"

"I don't know" NEGA said walking off

"What will it take for you to give the bag back" Sonette said following NEGA

"I don't know, you got nothing I want, beside the 2 bundle of joys in you"

"Give Lilith her bag back"

"Or?"

"Please" Sonette said softly and NEGA smiles

"Because I'm in a good mood, I'll tell Metal Knuckles to give the kid her bag back" NEGA said. Sonette smiles as she walks back into the room, before NEGA drags her back

"Thank you" Sonette said. The wall then goes up and Sonette turns around to see Nanny Bot behind her

"So what would you like for breakfast" Nanny Bot said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith is lying in the cell, waiting for something when Metal Knuckles walks in with her bag. He the opens the cell and throws it at he

"Thank your mother next time you see her" Metal Knuckles said closing the cell and walk off. Lilith grabs her bag and grabs out a red apple, she's has another 12 in here and 3 bottles of water. She then eats the 3 apples and smiles

'Thank you mum' she thought. Then she saw Eggman so she ignores him and pulls out a bottle

"Looks like you were hungry" Eggman said

"Go to hell Eggman" Lilith said

"I'm sure you would love to see your mother again"

"Leave me alone" Lilith shouts as she chucks her apple core at him

"I don't think so kid!" Eggman shouts as Metal Sonic walks in "Grab her and take her to the lab, make sure you strap her down tight" he then said walking off. Metal Sonic opens the cell, grabs Lilith and drags her off

"Let me go!" Lilith screams. She was then drag into the lab and slam onto the table. Lilith groans in pain as she was strapped down, tight. Then she saw Eggman next to her and sighs "My Uncle Sonic will find me"

"Not here my dear, there's no way he can find you here" Eggman said as he grabs rubber gloves and put them on

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Lilith ask scared

"Nothing for you to worry about" Eggman said as he straps an air mask on Lilith. Lilith then looks around scared as she started to feel tired

"What's going on?" Lilith whispers as she half closed her eyes

"Sleep child" Eggman said

"No" Lilith said as she tries to stay awake but then everything went black

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing in Tails' workshop with Tails, Silver and Knuckles, talking about finding Lilith. Then Shade and Amy walks over and Sonic sighs

"Uncle Sonic" Shade said and Sonic picks him up

"Yes Shade" Sonic said

"Do you think Eggman has Lilith" Shade asks

"If he did we would know" Silver said

"We're still looking though; we haven't given up on her or your mother"

"Where's daddy?" Shade then asks

"Out" Sonic replies. Shade sighs as he rest his head on Sonic's shoulder

"We'll call when we find something" Knuckles told Sonic

"Thanks, come on Ames" Sonic said walking off with Amy

"Are you ok Sonic?" Amy asks as they stop and Sonic looks at Shade who is fast asleep

"I've never felt so powerless Ames" Sonic replies "First Sonette, now Lilith. What am I supposed to do?" he then said and Amy sighs

"I don't know Sonic" Amy said and Sonic sighs "Do you want me to take Shade?" she then asks

"No, I'll keep him. He might get more sleep"

"Ok, don't blame yourself Sonic" Amy told him. Sonic nods and Amy walks off. She then runs into Rouge, Rosie, Blaze, Charlotte and Wave

"Hey Amy" Wave said

"Hey girls" Amy said looking back at Sonic and Shade

"What's wrong?" Rouge asks

"Sonic" Amy replies as she looks back at them "He hasn't been the same since Sonette was taken and now that Lilith is missing…he's not listening to me at all and keeps blaming himself"

"I heard Lilith yesterday, she was upset" Rosie said

"Sonic left early yesterday morning to make sure Lilith and Shade had breakfast" Amy adds "Oh something's wrong and he won't let me help him"

"That's Sonic Amy; he tries to do everything on his own" Rouge said

"And that's what Sonette's like too" Rosie adds

"There has to be something I can do" Amy asks

"Wait, be by his side and wait" Rosie said "That's what we do with Sonette and since Sonic and Sonette are so much alike, you should try it too" she then explains and Amy nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith moans as she wakes up, still strap to the table and has the air mask on. She then looks next to her to see a heart monitor machine. She then saw IV cords connected to her arm and sighs

'Where's Eggman?' she thought as she looks to the other side to see Metal Sonic and Eggman

"I see you are awake" Eggman said taking the mask off her

"What did you do to me?" Lilith asks

"As I told you earlier, nothing for you to worry about"

"Let me go!" Lilith then begs

"Take her back to the cell, I'm finish with her" Eggman said walking out. Metal Sonic the pulls the IV cords out of her arm and then unstraps her. Lilith then looks at Metal Sonic worried. Metal Sonic then picks her up and carries her cell. He throws her in and Lilith sighs as she crawls to her bag. She then got herself something to eat and drink. She then sigh as she got up and looks into at the front

'What did he do to me?'

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with Tails, Knuckles and Cameron when Silver runs over and has a worried look on his face

"What is it Silver?" Cameron asks

"Eggman has Lilith" Silver said

"Where is she?" Sonic asks

"I found a new base in Blue Ridge Zone" Silver said

"I'll go alone" Sonic told the others and before they could say anything he runs off in a blur. Once he got to the base her rushed in to get Lilith. He then found her in a cell so he spin dashed the door down and Lilith smiles

"Uncle Sonic!" Lilith shouts as she runs over and gives him a hug

"Oh Lilith" Sonic said picking her and grabs her bag

"I promise, I'll never ever runaway, ever again" Lilith said as she starts crying

"I know, let's go"

"But Eggman"

"What?"

"Nothing" Lilith whispers and Sonic runs off. He then made it back to the village and sits Lilith down

"Lilith!" they heard Shade shout. Lilith looks back to see him as he runs over and gives her a hug, knocking her over "Don't leave me ever again" Shade then said

"I won't Shade" Lilith said as she wraps her arms around him

"What happened?" Sonic asks

"I don't want to talk about it" Lilith said closing her eyes

"Are you ok Lilith" Shade asks worried as he looks up at her and Lilith opens her eyes and smiles as she looks down at him

"Of course I'm ok little brother" Lilith then said

"Why do you seem sad?"

"I'm not said Shade" Lilith said smiling as she got up with Shade in her arms

"Ok" Shade said smiling and Lilith started walking and Sonic follows her. Lilith then saw Rosie, Tails, Wave, Blaze, Charlotte, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge. She then sits Shade down and they walk over

"Lilith" Rosie said smiling and Lilith walks up to her and gives her a hug

"I'm sorry Aunty Rosie" Lilith whispers

"Let's talk inside" Tails said

"Good idea"

"Use go, rest of us have thing to do" Knuckles said. Amy, Rosie, Lilith, Shade, Sonic and Tails walks into the workshop. Sonic the sits on a lounge with Lilith and Shade lying next to him, Lilith using his leg as a pillow. Tails and Rosie sits on the other lounge while Amy sat in the arm chair

So what now?" Tails asks as he saw Lilith and Shade fall asleep

"I have no idea" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is sitting in his control room, at his computer. Then Metal Sonic walks over to him and Eggman smiles

"That's right Lilith, take me to your little hideout" Eggman said

"How can she do that sir?" Metal Sonic asks

"I have injected tracking chips into her blood stream. Of course I didn't want her to know so we put her under while I did" Eggman explains

"What now sir?" Metal Sonic asks

"Get the ships ready, we have a village to destroyed" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Rosie, Amy, Lilith and Shade are still in Tails workshop. Lilith and Shade are still asleep and Sonic looks at them, smiling

"At least they're getting some sleep" Rosie said. Then they heard a loud explosion which also wakes up Lilith and Shade

"What was that?" Lilith asks. Then they heard screaming from outside so they all run out to see Eggman attacking

"How did he find us?" Amy asks and Lilith sighs

"Me" Lilith whispers

"What?" Sonic asks shock

"Eggman did something to me and now he's here, it's my fault" Lilith explains "I put everyone in danger" she said walking back

"Lilith, don't got" Shad said

"You'll be safer without me bro" Lilith said running off

"Lilith!" Sonic shouts

"One problem at a time Sonic" Tails said

"Let's get these people out of here" Rosie said everyone runs off. Amy grabs Shade and she heard to a ship while the others get people safely to a ship. Sonic made sure everyone got to a ship and destroyed anything that go in his way. Once everyone was gone Sonic made sure of it before he ran off to look after Lilith. After hours of searching he went to the main base and found standing in the corridor, waiting for him

"Sonic" Amy said as Sonic runs over and she gives him a hug

"Are you ok Ames?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine" Amy replies and Sonic place his hands on Amy's belly "And she's fine, I hope"

"You should go to see Dr Quack"

"I will, you should talk to Shade"

"Where is he?" Sonic asks. Amy grabs his hand and drags him in a room. Sonic then saw Shade, lying on a double bed. Sonic walks over and sits next to him

"Go away" Shade said, not wanting to talk to anyone

"Talk to me Shade" Sonic said. Shade then got up and Sonic stands up too

"My sister left me after she promised she'll never leave me" Shade said with tears sliding down her chicks. Sonic then grabs him and pulls him into his arms. Shade wraps his arms around Sonic's neck and his legs around Sonic as he break down in tears

"Shhh, it's ok Shade" Sonic said as he looks at Amy who sighs sadly

"I want Lilith back, I want her back now" Shade said through tears and Sonic closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith is in Mystic Ruins, lost in the forest. She then came to a cliff and sighs as she stops and leans on the tree nearby

'What happened to me? What did Eggman do to me?' she thought. She then looks up to see Eggman's fleet 'All these questions yet no answers' she then thought as she runs off. She then was grabbed by a metal claw and she saw Eggman laughing at her

"Think you could run from me" Eggman said

"What did you do to me!?" Lilith shouts

"Me, I just used you to find out where your home was" Eggman said "Now let's go" he then said. Lilith then closed her eyes as the started heading up to the ships. The next thing she knew she was face first on the cold ground. She opens her eyes as 2 robots picked her up

"What now?" Lilith asks as Eggman walks up to her

"Take her to a holding cell, time for Lilith to see her mother" Eggman said and Lilith was carried out. She looks back at Eggman shock on what he said

'Am I going to see my mum' Lilith thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around the rooms, stretching her legs and thinking. She hasn't heard from NEGA in a while which is wired since he always check on her nearly every 4 hours. She then heard the wall go down so she looks back to see NEGA, Eggman and Lilith

"Mum!" Lilith shouts running over and gives Sonette a hug

"Lilith, my Lilith" Sonette said

"I missed you so much" Lilith said. Sonette looks at Eggman and NEGA as the wall goes back up

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Nanny Bot asks walking over

"Please" Sonette replies "Sit sweet heart" she then said. Lilith then sits on the lounge and Sonette sits in her chair and stares at Lilith

"What's wrong?" Lilith asks

"You shouldn't be here sweet heart" Sonette said "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Uncle Sonic, everyone was lying to me and I've had enough so I ran away. Eggman got me, he did something to me. Then when Uncle Sonic saved me he took me home, we were attacked a few minutes and the village was destroyed" Lilith explains

"Oh Lil" Sonette said shock "And your father?"

"Shadow is not my father" Lilith said "He hasn't been home much since you were taken"

"School?" Sonette asks getting scared

"I got kicked out, kept getting into fights" Lilith said "I got picked on because you're here and my dad is dead. One girl, Lauren, I kept beating into over and over; it took 2 teachers to pull me off her. That's the day they told me not to come back. I don't know what happened to Lauren after that but her parents put their nose down on me. People you're a low life criminal, nothing but a thief and my father is a monster" she then explains and Sonette stands up and walks over to the kitchen bench with her back to Lilith and with tears sliding down her chicks. She then looks back at Lilith who is staring at her

"Anything else?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, why was I born in Emerald Hills Zone juive?" Lilith asks

"I had it hard growing up, both my parents dead, Sonic left me and I had an abusive stepdad. Remember Fire, Luck, Liam and Big D" Sonette said and Lilith nod "Well when I was 10 I met up with Liam and told him what was going on and asked for help. I made a deal with him and he gave me my nickname 'Blueberry'. We then went back to his hide out and I met Big D, Luke and Fire. I helped them with what they did and I got some money to keep the house, buy food and get me some clothes. It was going well, even though I've been lock up" Sonette explains "They're right about me, I'm a thief, nothing but a low life criminal"

"Oh mum" Lilith said walking over to her and gives Sonette a hug

"I'm sorry baby" Sonette said

"I love you mum" Lilith said looking at Sonette

"And I love you"

"Tea's ready" Nanny Bot said handing Sonette a cup

"Thank you Nanny Bot" Sonette said smiling and Nanny Bot walks over and stands next to Metal Scourge

"Is this where you have been for the 3 months" Lilith asks

"It has, 3 long months. I only have 3 months left until your brother and sister are born"

"Do you have names?"

"Aleena and Nick"

"Aleena and Nick, I love it"

"Will I'm glad you do but NEGA and Eggman are going to take them" Sonette explains and Lilith looks at her shock

"No, they can't have my baby sibs"

"Why do you think they have kept me locked up here Lil?"

"What do we do mum?" Lilith asks and Sonette sighs

"We do nothing but wait" Sonette replies


	6. Chapter 6

**Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is walking around the base with Shade still in his arms. He then runs into Silver, Knuckles and Tails

"Sonic" Tails said

"Are uses ok?" Sonic asks

"We're fine" Knuckles replies

"How's Shade?" Silver then asks. Sonic looks at Shade to see him half asleep and Sonic sighs

"Tired, I better take him to bed" Sonic replies

"It is late, take it easy Sonic" Tails said

"I will" Sonic said walking off. He then walks into his room to see Amy already in bed. She then sits up as Sonic walks over to her side of the bed

"Hey" Amy whispers as she sits up

"Hey, Shade's asleep" Sonic said. Amy smiles as she pulls the sheet back and Sonic sits Shade in front of Amy "Thanks Ames" Sonic then said

"It's ok" Amy said pulling the sheets back up as she lies back down "You staying?" Amy then asks

"No, I have a few things to do" Sonic replies "Night Ames"

"Night" Amy said and Sonic walks out. Then Rosie walks over to him, first thing saw notices was the white bandages around Rosie's arms

"Hey Sonic" Rosie said

"Rosie, what happened" Sonic asks shock as he grabs Rosie's hand and Rosie sighs

"I got burnt, I don't remember how it happened" Rosie explains and Sonic sighs

"Rosie" Sonic then said

"I'm ok Sonic" Rosie said

"I do worry about you" Sonic then said and Rosie smiles

"I know Sonic; I didn't want you to worry because you have a lot on your plate with Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Amy. I'll be fine, I just have to check in with Dr Quack" Rosie explains and Sonic nods

"Just promise me you will take it easy" Sonic said

"I will Sonic" Rosie said giving Sonic a hug and Sonic smiles "Take it easy Sonic"

"I always do Rosie" Sonic replies

"I know you do but everyone worries about you" Rosie said letting Sonic go "Good luck Sonic" she then said walking off and Sonic smiles. He then runs off and stops at the village to see it completely destroyed

"Sonette built this place" Sonic heard Shadow said. He looks back to see him standing behind him with his arms cross

"Yeah, I remember" Sonic said walking up to Shadow

"I still can't find Lilith, I've been looking" Shadow said

"Same, Shade is with Amy, asleep" Sonic replies

"Good, at least he's safe" Shadow said

"He needs you Shadow, he's lost Sonette and Lilith" Sonic said "He's a mess Shadow"

"I don't know" Shadow said

"Don't you dear give me that Shadow! That kid needs his father!" Sonic shouts and Shadow looks at him shock "Something me and Sonette lost, so I suggest you get to the base and see Shade" he then said and Shadow sighs "I'm out of here" Sonic then said running off. He then stops in Green Hills Zone and sighs as he looks back

"Hello Sonic" he heard Eggman said so he looks up to see the mad doc

"Eggman, where's Sonette and Lilith!" Sonic shouts

"Safe, for now" Eggman said "But I do have one thing to say Sonic"

"And what's that?" Sonic asks crossing his arm

"Turn around" Eggman said. Sonic then turns around to see Metal Sonic who knocks him down. He then heard Eggman laugh as everything went black

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting on the lounge with Lilith curled up next to her asleep. She then looks at Nanny Bot and sighs as she closed her eyes

'Shadow, what have you done' Sonette thought as she remembers everything that Lilith told her. She then looks at the wall as she heard it does down to see NEGA and Metal Knuckles

"Mum" Lilith mumbles as she sits up and Sonette stands up

"Come here baby" Sonette said picking Lilith up and walks up to NEGA

"I need Lilith" NEGA said

"Why?" Sonette asks

"To turn deactivate the tracking chips into her blood stream of course" NEGA explains "Come" he then said walking off and Sonette follows him. She then looks back to see Metal Knuckle and Metal Scourge following her

'This can't be good' Sonette thought as she face the front

"Mum, I'm scared" Lilith whispers

"I know but I need you to stay strong" Sonette said softly "Can you do that?" she then asks

"I can" Lilith then said. They then walk into a lab and NEGA walks behind a hospital bed

"Sit Lilith down" NEAG said and Sonette sighs as she walks over. She then sits Lilith down and NEGA wraps a strap around her

"How will this deactivate the tracking chips into my blood stream?" Lilith asks

"My dear, you'll have to see" NEGA said walking to a small machine and Sonette looks at him "Let's start, do not touch here while this machine is on" he then said

"What will it do to her?" Sonette asks

"She'll feel a small shock but that's all" NEGA said turning it on and Lilith winced in pain

"How long?" Sonette asks crossing her arms

"Not long, just a few more seconds" NEGA replies and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lilith

"I don't like this mum" Lilith said

"I know baby" Sonette said

"Done" NEAG said turning the machine off and takes the strap off Lilith's arm

"Now what?" Sonette asks as she picks up Lilith

"Metal Knuckles takes Lilith" NEGA said and Metal Knuckles walks over

"No, I don't want to go" Lilith cried and Sonette sighs

"You need to find Shadow and your Uncle Sonic, remember what I told you" Sonette said and Lilith nods. Sonette then takes a deep breath as she hands Metal Knuckles

"I love you mum" Lilith said

"And I love you to baby, don't forget that" Sonette said. Lilith was then carried out and Sonette sighs as she cross her arms

"And how are you feeling pet" NEGA asks

"Go to hell NEGA" Sonette said as she turns to face him

"See you soon" NEGA said as Metal Scourge grabs Sonette. She then walks out with Metal Scourge and sighs. Once back at the room Sonette saw Nanny Bot waiting. She then looks back to see the wall does up and Metal Scourge walk to his corner of the room

"Sonette" Nanny Bod said walking over

"I'm ok" Sonette replies

"Where's Lilith?" Nanny Bot asks

"I don't know, Metal Knuckles took her" Sonette explains

"How are you feeling?" Nanny Bot then asks

"Tired, after this I'm going for a shower and then to bed" Sonette said. Nanny Bot nods as she walks off and starts cleaning. Sonette sighs as she walks to the bed. She then pulls out a photo Lilith gave to her, it's her with Lilith, Shadow and Shade 'Please, listen to her Shadow, please' Sonette thought as she closed her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilith, Shade, Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Lilith is being carried onto a ship. Once on she saw Metal Sonic walks pass and Lilith sighs. She was then carried to a cell and saw Sonic unconscious

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith called out as the cell was open and she was then thrown in. She then runs over and kneels next to Sonic and sighs "Uncle Sonic, wake up" she then shouts as she started shoving Sonic

"Lilith" Sonic said as he opens his eyes and looks at her weakly

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith said moving back and sits down as Sonic sits up

"Dam it" Sonic then said

"What happened Uncle Sonic?" Lilith asks

"I was talking to Eggman, I turned around and Metal Sonic knocked me out" Sonic explains

"I got something for you Uncle Sonic" Lilith said pulling out 2 letters, both folded in half but one with Sonic's name and the other with Shadow's name "Mum gave it to me" Lilith then said handing Sonic the letter with Sonic's name on it and puts the other one away

"You saw here" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, she's locked in a room that's hidden" Lilith said

"How…how is she?" Sonic then asks

"She's fine, she only has 3 months left till Nick and Aleena are born" Lilith said and Sonic sighs. He then opens and reads the letter Lilith gave her

'_Sonic, I know everything seems to be going down the worse but I need you to do a few things for me. I know this is silly but I fear after Aleena and Nick are born NEGA will, kill me. If that happens I need you to find Aleena and Nick, NEGA has an evil plan and I need to save them. I know this is hard, I love you Sonic and I need you to do this. Also stop blaming yourself; I know you are so don't even say you're not. There was nothing you could do, 3 months ago. It's up to you Sonic, to save the world and me, good luck'_

Sonic sighs as he looks at Lilith who is staring at him. He then folds the letter back up and puts it away

"Come here Lilith" Sonic said and Lilith gets up and sits on Sonic's lap

"Do you think we can save mum" Lilith asks and Sonic smiles

"I know we can" Sonic replies. Then they saw Eggman and Sonic stands up with Lilith in his arms "Eggman"

"It's good to see you too Sonic" Eggman said

"You've gone too far this time Eggman" Sonic said

"Have we?" Eggman said

"You have and you are not going to win" Sonic told him as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walk over

"Open the cell" Eggman said walking back and Sonic walks back as Metal Sonic opens the cell

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith whispers. Then alarms went off and Sonic smiles as he runs off. He then runs out to the runway to see the X-Tornado flying next to the ship

"Hang on Lilith" Sonic said as he runs and jumps off the ship. Lilith screams ass he clings to Sonic. Then the X-Tornado flies under them and Sonic lands on the wing. Tails looks back and gives Sonic the thumps up and Sonic smiles. Once back at the base Sonic jumps down and sits Lilith down

"Are uses ok?" Tails asks running over

"We're fine" Sonic replies and Lilith sighs

"Where's Shade?" Lilith asks

"Follow me" Sonic said walking off and Lilith follows him. She then saw Amy and Shade, once Shade saw her he runs over and started hitting her as he starts to cry

"You left me, you left me after you promised" Shade said and Lilith wraps her arms around him

"I know" Lilith said as Shade stops sitting and wraps his arms around her "I saw mum"

"You did" Shade said shock as he lets her go and breaks out of her grip

"I did, she's fine but NEGA wants her babies, Nick and Aleena" Lilith explains

"Mum" Lilith said looking down and grabs Sonette's ring

"Shadow" Sonic said shock and Shade looks back

"Daddy" Shade shouts as he runs over and gives him a hug as Shadow drops to one knee. Shadow wraps his right arm around Shade and Lilith then clenched her fists

"Dad" Lilith said running over and gives Shadow a hug. Shadow looks at her shock as he wrapped his left arm around her and stands up

"Lilith, Shade" Shadow said

"Don't leave us, please dad" Lilith begs as she starts to cry

"It's ok, I'm not leaving uses ever again" Shadow said

"We love you daddy" Shade said

"Welcome back Shadow" Sonic said and Shadow looks at him

"Thank you faker, for everything" Shadow said and Sonic smiles as Rosie walks over

"If you follow me, I'll take you to your room Shadow" Rosie said and Shadow nods. Rosie then walks off and Shadow follows her. Once in the room, Shadow sat Lilith and Shade down on the bed

"I have a letter dad" Lilith said pulling out the letter and hands it over "It's from mum, I saw her"

"So you're calling me dad again" Shadow said

"You're the only father I have and I need, I'm sorry for everything I said, everything I've done and everything I've put you through" Lilith said

"No, I should be the one saying sorry, you're young and I put too much on you, raising your brother" Shadow said

"You miss mum too, I was so mad at you but I was wrong to mad at you. I could get Aunty Rosie or Aunty Amy to watch Shade and get them to help me. I shouldn't yelled at you" Lilith said. Shadow then walks back and reads the letter Lilith gave him

'_Shadow the Hedgehog, you are so lucky I can't hit you. Lilith needs you and you need to be there for as well as Shade. I need you to be there for them more then you are. Lilith told me everything, I love you Shadow but the kids come first. NEGA wants to take Nick and Aleena, our two unborn children and I fear once they are born, he will kill me. Shadow, please watch over Lilith and Shade, I need you to be with them. Promise me Shadow you will do this and once Aleena and Nick are born in 3 months, you look for them, promise me'_

Shadow sighs as he closed his eyes and folds the paper up, then puts it away

'I promise Sonette' Shadow thought as he looks at Lilith and Shade

"I'm hungry" Lilith said

"Me too" Shade adds

"Come on, let's get dinner, it's late after all" Shadow said. Shade and Lilith runs over and grabs his hand. The trio then walks off and Shadow sighs. They then walk to the cafeteria and got their dinner and sat down, Shade and Lilith said on either side of him. Then Amy and Sonic sat across from hem and Shadow smiles

"Hey Shadow" Sonic said as Tails and Rosie sat down next to Amy

"It's good to see you're back Shadow" Rosie said

"Sorry" Shadow said

"Dad" Lilith said and Shadow looks at her "Can you cut our meat" she then asks and Shadow smiles as he cuts her meat

"I see Lilith is calling you dad again" Tails said

"Yeah" Shadow said as he helps Shade. Then Rouge and Knuckles sat down next to Shade

"Hey Shadow" Rouge said smiling

"Hey Rouge, how are you feeling?" Shadow asks

"Fine" Rouge replies. The others then started talking and Shadow looks at Lilith who then leans into him. After dinner, Shadow carried Shade back to the room with Lilith right behind him. He then puts them to bed and Lilith grabs his hand before he could get away

"Don't go dad" Lilith said

"What did your mother say to you" Shadow asks

"That you're a good man, that I need to give you another chance for her. She told me about your past and everything she knows about you" Lilith said softly. Shadow sits down as Lilith lets him go and he sighs. He then takes his shoes of and lies down next to Lilith

"Night Lilith, Shade" Shadow whispers and Lilith smiles.


End file.
